Twilight: Royal Style
by kikim11
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan has turned twenty-one and she finds out that she is having an arranged marrige. Could it be to the handsome Crown Prince Edward Cullen. This era. All human. Canon couples.
1. Twentyone

CHAPTER 1: TWENTY-ONE

Today is the day of my twenty-first birthday. For normal people this day would consist of coming home from uni for the weekend, wacky family members giving you extremely weird presents, and an out of control birthday bash that keeps all the neighbours up causing the police to shut the party down.

But I'm not a normal person. I'm princess Isabella Marie Swan of France. Meaning that today I will wake up in the palace like everyday, and I will get ready for my party (which will not be out of control) and by get ready I mean hours and hours of torturous hair pulling, plucking and grooming and then will have to put on a huge ball gown and death trap high-heals.

So this morning when I woke up I had no doubt in my mind that I would not enjoy this day, like most normal people turning twenty-one would.

My maid Kerry woke me up with a cup of coffee telling me that I had to get up quickly because my parents wanted to have a big birthday breakfast before I was pulled away to get ready for my party. I jumped out of bed quickly after hearing this and hopped into the shower hoping that I would make it down to breakfast with enough time to actually eat something before they pulled me away.

As soon as I got down stairs into the dining room the first thing I heard was " ARHH THEIR SHE IS" Which came from my mother Renee. Mum started running over to me a pulled me into a big hug and started jumping up and down, not acting like the princess she was. "Oh I can't believe my baby's turning twenty-one" she started blubbering. That was typical Renee one minute excited jumping up and down and the next minute crying and holding onto me for dear life. Quickly dad jumped in and saved me saying "Happy birthday Bells" pulling me in for an awkward hug. My father Charlie was the complete opposite of Renee. He had a hard time expressing his emotions unlike Renee whose emotions turned every minute.

"Come on Bells lets have some breakfast before you get whisked away." Dad said leading me over to the table and pulling a seat out for me. I sat down and dug in straight away knowing that someone would be coming to get me any minute. And sure enough I was right as soon as I took my first bite someone was down waiting telling me that the stylist was ready.

I walked up to my suit quickly shovelling down a muffin, yeah I know unladylike but I'm hardly a lady. While I was walking I was told what my expectations where for that evening

Dance with everyone

Be polite no matter what

Look like I'm having a good time even if I'm not

Thank everybody for coming as they are leaving

Stay until the last person has left

But of course I already knew these things off by heart.

It took them right up until the time that the ball started for them to be finished, only stopping for food breaks. I was know in my suite wearing a beautiful blue ball gown (AN: picture on profile) and huge silver heals that I doubt I would be able to walk in.

I was staring in the mirror trying to calm myself down because I was so nervous when Kerry came in, telling me that it was time to make my entrance. I turned back to the mirror, took a deep breath and followed Kerry to the big double doors that I would enter.

I could hear the music die down and the chatter stop from the other side of the door and I knew what was about to come next.

"Presenting Princess Isabella Marie Swan of France." and the double doors opened.

That was my cue. I stepped into the ballroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of it.


	2. Crown Prince Edward Cullen

CHAPTER 2: CROWN PRINCE EDWARD CULLEN

EPOV

I woke up to my sister jumping all over my bed telling me I had to hurry up or I would miss the plane. I didn't see how I could miss the plane because it just so happened to be the royal jet that went on my say. Yes that's right I'm royal. A crown prince to be exact.

I got out of bed groaning, knowing that we would have to leave soon because we didn't want to miss princess Isabella's birthday party. I had never met Isabella before and my sister Alice had been dying to meet her, saying that she just _knew_ that they were going to be best friends.

Alice can be a bit overwhelming so to avoid any troubles I got dressed, had a quick breakfast and hopped on the plane heading for France.

The plane ride was long and boring. It consisted of Alice blabbing away when nobody was actually listening, my parents, the king and queen of England making out which I really did not want to see and my brother Emmett snoring so loudly that I had to put my iPod up to full volume to be able to block it out.

When the plane stopped Alice rushed of saying something about getting ready for the ball, and she hardly had anytime. Which was ridiculous because it was only one o'clock and the ball started ant six.

Mum and dad went of saying they had business to discuss, so Emmett and I decided that we would go exploring around the palace.

This palace was nowhere near the size of ours but it was nice. After finishing the palace we decided to go to the stables to look at the horses. They were beautiful, especially the white one there you could tell it had been well looked after.

After Emmet and I had finished exploring it was time for us to get ready, so I went to our guest suite and put on my suit. I roughed up my hair a little more because I knew there was no way in hell that I would be able to tame it.

I walked down to the party, which was now in full swing. I spotted Alice, Emmett, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett's fiancée Rosalie. I walked over to them, and before I could start a conversation the doors opened and Isabella was announced.

She came down the stairs and I couldn't speak. I stared in awe of the brunette beauty. She started greeting people, so everyone went back to what they were doing before she came down. But I didn't. I couldn't she was too beautiful to tear my eyes of. That is until Emmett cleared his throat, and I was taken out of my daze. I turned back around to look at them, but they just stared back at me.

"What!?" I asked annoyed.

The reply I got back to that was Alice squealing and jumping up and down.

"Alice. Alice. Stop. Please just stop" I begged.

Alice finally stopped squealing and put a huge smile on her face. I thought she had finally listened to me, so I smiled and turned back around, smiling having a good look around the room.

Then I saw the real reason Alice stopped. Isabella was coming our way.

All I could think was shit, what the hell do I do when the most beautiful person on the planet is walking your way.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Party

CHAPTER 3: PARTY

BPOV

I was greeting everyone when I saw him.

The most handsome man I had ever seen. He was tall and had crazy bronze hair.

I started walking over to him and his friends, which were a small girl with short hair, a really big muscly guy, a smaller guy but still muscly, and a blond girl that looked like she had stepped straight out of a magazine.

Half way there the handsome bronze one turned around and I saw him. Handsome was an understatement he was gorgeous and beautiful as well. He had green eyes that I could get lost in.

I finally got over to them and they all introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Alice, where going to be great friends you'll see" The small one said

"Well it's nice to meet you Alice, I hope we will be friends to" I replied

Alice continued to introduce everyone. "This is my boyfriend Jasper," She said gesturing to the smaller but still muscly one. "My brother Emmett," pointing to the big guy that looked like a body builder. "Emmett's fiancée Rosalie," pointing to the girl that looked like a model. "And my other brother Edward." Alice pointed to the handsome, beautiful, gorgeous one. His name was Edward.

I said hi to them all but they quickly said they where going to dance. Everyone except Edward.

"Would you like to dance Isabella?" Edward said, shocking me out of my daze.

"Uh sure," I replied, "As long as you call me Bella instead of Isabella"

"It's a deal" Edward said holding my hand as we went out on to the dance floor.

Edward was an awesome dancer. While dancing I got lost in Edward's eyes again and only noticed the song was over when other people cut in.

Next I danced with was Edwards brother Emmett. He had a great time laughing when I almost tripped over my own feet, blushing furiously.

Edward saved me from him apologizing for his brother's behaviour. I just smiled at him and told him it was fine.

After that song I continued to dance with everyone else in the room knowing I had to get to everyone. When I got to my father I noticed that he was acting strange "Dad are you alright?" I said "Yeah I'm fine absolutely fine nothings happening everything is just fine." He replied. He was defiantly keeping something from me. "Dad you are a horrible liar, just tell me what's happening" Instead of answering my dad just rushed off avoiding me for the rest of the night.

Later in the evening after I had danced with everyone, and most people had gone home. Edward came up to me asking for another dance, and of course I couldn't resist.

While we were dancing Edward suddenly said "Hey there your parents over their right?" I looked over at them and saw them staring at us with another couple "Yeah" I replied wondering why they were staring like that. "That's my parents with them" Edward said, "Should we go confront them?" I asked, "Yeah lets go." Edward said holding his hand out to me.

I took Edwards hand and we walked across the ballroom. I now noticed that the only people here where Edwards family, everyone else had left.

When we reached our parents Edward did not let go of my hand, he kept holding onto in which was comforting.

"Okay what's with the staring" Edward said addressing our parents. Of course it was my dad to reply saying "Nothing, nothing at all. We weren't staring what are you talking about?" I sighed and said " Alright it's about time you told me what's going on." I said to my parents. My mother sighed as well and looked over at Edward's parents who nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the office."

We started walking to the office my hand still in Edward's hand, and he was now rubbing soothing circles on it.

We got the office and the parents rearranged the chairs so that a love seat was facing four other chairs. Edward and I sat down in the love seat. Still holding hands and siting a bit closer then necessary.

"Okay." My mother started. "There's no easy way around say this so I'm just going to come out with it" She looked at us, and we nodded back to her, telling her we wanted her to continue.

"We made a deal last year that when you were of age you would get married."

* * *

Next chapter will be the reactions! Thanks for reading. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided I'm not going to continue this story. If you would like to continue with it then just PM me telling me what you are going to do with the story, and I will get back to you.


End file.
